Toadette's Winged Shell Trouble!
by Ultra Star
Summary: The Winged Shell can be a pain in the butt, but what happens when you make it angry? Toadette's gonna find out the hard way!


**Here's The Shroom Guy! This is a story about the lovable Toadette I made after playing Mario Kart Wii and getting blasted by so many Winged Shells! Why do the shells come so freaking often? Well, I wrote this thinking it could be a possible answer. On with the story!**

**________________________________**

Toadette was dashing for her life. She didn't know why this happened. Okay, she did since she was the one who caused it. Earlier that day, Toadette was in a Mario Kart Wii race and was winning the final race of the Mushroom Cup and needed to get first place to beat Baby Peach and win the cup. She was about to cross the finish when a Blue Winged Shell came and blew up on her and as she flipped in the air Rosalina was able to take first place and because of this Baby Peach won the cup. Naturally, Toadette was a good sport but losing a cup because of Winged Shell blast can get even the kindest player pissed; and Toadette was **pissed.**

She began screaming about how stupid and gay Winged Shells are. She ranted on how Winged Shells were just a loser's cheating way to win a race. She complained on how Winged Shells always appeared at the worst time. She whined on how Winged Shells were a worthless item that good players never need. She continued on and on frightening all the racers within range. Toadette stomped into the item storage and saw a Winged Shell. It was **the** Winged Shell that cost her the cup. Unlike other shells that break upon impact with a racer this special shell would crash into a racer, explode in a wide range and then reassemble. Because of this there was no need for any extra Winged Shells and this led many to believe that the Winged Shell was a type of Dry Shell.

Toadette glared angrily at the Winged Shell almost crazily. She hated the Winged Shell; it always caused her **so** many problems. She's been smacked so many times by the shell (mainly because she's in first a lot) and was about to get revenge. She raised a hammer (she stole from Mario earlier on) and looked at the shell with an evil grin. This shell was going to pay for all the beatings it's given to her.

Toadette: "Good-bye you worthless piece of **crap**!" She slammed the hammer with all her might on the Winged Shell smashing it into bits she did this repeatedly and rapidly ten times until the shell with nothing but molecules. Toadette panted as she stared at the remains of the shell and began to leave the room but she stopped when she noticed something. The Winged Shell began resembling itself Toadette slapped herself on the forehead for forgetting that Winged Shells can repair themselves.

Toadette: "How could I forget something so obvious?" It didn't matter why or how she forgot; she forgot and that little stunt she pulled will cost her dearly. The Winged Shell continued repairs until it was as good as new. Toadette noticed the shell had long, spiked horns now and bat-like winged and it was bright red. The shell flew into the sky and Toadette just watched in awe.

Toadette: "Oh boy! I'm dead." She was right, the shell dive bombed Toadette in an attempt to blast her, but she dashed out of the storage room just in time. When the shell crashed it made a bigger red explosion that destroyed the storage room, but quickly after the shell flew out of the wreckage and chased after Toadette who was dashing for her life.

Toadette: "How the heck is this even possible!?" Toadette dashed to the lunch court where Mario, Peach and their younger forms were enjoying lunch. She slide under the table and hid.

Peach: "Eat up everyone! This is my specialty!" Mario, Baby Mario and Baby Peach looked at their lunch that looked the opposite of appetizing.

Mario: "Uh, Peach. What do you call this?" He was trying his best to be polite and not throw up but it was harder than it sounds.

Peach: "It's called Peach's Super Surprise!" It was a surprise alright. The meal consisted of some dark green sludge-like concoction with white blobs of slime-like liquid; also it had a few bubbles popping here and there and had chucks of tan stuff that popped after sometime. Baby Mario whispered in Mario's ear.

Baby Mario: "The surprise is if this isn't poisonous."

Mario: "No, it's if the ingredients are legal." Peach clapped her hands to get the Marios attention.

Peach: "Well, I'm gonna get some napkins. Try the meal and tell me what you think." Peach happily gets up and go to get napkins.

Mario: "Well, this is the day I die."

Baby Peach: "Don't say that, this doesn't look too bad."

Baby Mario: "Guys, my bowl is moving." The three stared at Baby Mario's bowl moving slowly left, right, forward and backward. Baby Peach and Mario then pushed their bowls aside not even wanting to think what's in there.

Mario: "How are we gonna get rid of this?"

Baby Mario: "Yoshi!"

Yoshi: "**NO!!!!**" Suddenly the Winged Shell came and detected Toadette. Toadette then hastily crawled from the table and ran away just before the shell blasted her. The shell flew after her. The blast did hit Mario, Baby Mario and Baby Peach along with the table and food.

Mario, Baby Mario & Baby Peach: "AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" They hung on the table for dear life until it landed on the ground and bowls fell in their proper place shortly after but the food was destroyed in the blast.

Baby Mario, Baby Peach & Mario: "YAY!!" Peach returned and saw the empty bowls.

Peach: "Wow! You really must of like it! Good thing I made seconds!"

Baby Peach, Mario & Baby Mario: "AWW!" Meanwhile Toadette was running around the newest Mario Circuit with the shell on her tail. During this Rosalina, Wario, Yoshi and Daisy were having a race. Toadette still had that angry shell after her when Yoshi came up to her.

Yoshi: "What are you doing here?"

Toadette: "Sorry Yoshi!"

Yoshi: "Sorry about wha- NOOO!!!!" Toadette dived into Yoshi's car and threw him out on the ground. The shell also came down in a blast but Toadette was able to dodge; Yoshi was not.

Yoshi: "PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA choke wheeze cough" Yoshi was choking on his own spit.

Yoshi: "Whew, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIN!!!!!!" He flew ten thousand feet in the air and would not be seen again for awhile he disappeared in a twinkle. Meanwhile, Toadette was dodging left and right to avoid the blasts from the shell.

Toadette: "Man! This is not my day! I need something to stop that crazy shell!" Suddenly Toadette got a plan.

Toadette: "That's it! If I can get a Star then that shell will be no match from me!" She began driving into any item boxes she saw while dodging the rampage.

Toadette: "Let's see shells no, bananas no, fake item boxes no, Daisy's bra ew, Mega Mushrooms no, POW Blocks no, ninja stars cool, I mean **no**, Rosalina's panties **ew**,fireballs no, bob-ombs no, Wario's underwear **EEEEEW**! My panties WHAT THE HECK! Who's putting these items in these boxes!?" She broke another box and found Blooper breathing heavily.

Toadette: "Blooper! What the heck are you doing in there? Oh, yeah you're an item."

Blooper: "Man, I've been stuck in there for three days! No junk food, no soda, no videogames, no television, NO HAPPINESS!!! It was awful!!! I don't know how Boo does it!! All that was there were healthy food and water and BOOKS, PICTURELESS BOOKS!!! Oh, there was a computer in there but **it had no internet**!!!! It's like heck in there and why is there a red Winged Shell trying to blow us to bits?" Toadette causally looked back at the Winged Shell full of rage.

Toadette: "Oh I tried to smash it into pieces but was too dumb to realize that it can fix itself so it began chasing me trying to kill me or something." She said this like it was an everyday thing.

Blooper: "So it's not trying to kill me, just you?"

Toadette: "Yep."

Blooper: "Cool, now I'm just gonna jump out." Blooper jumped out of the car and barely missed getting blasted. Suddenly he got ran over by Rosalina's kart flatten him on the pavement and leaving tire marks on his face.

Rosalina: "Oops, I'm so sorry Blooper."

Blooper: "Ouch." Wario also ran him over on purpose, but he didn't realize was that Blooper was stuck on the wheel.

Blooper: "OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!" He was spinning really fast and was getting extremely dizzy. Wario heard the screaming bent down to see Blooper.

Wario: "Hey YOU! Get your ugly, ink spraying butt off my tires!" Blooper threw up. Wario lifted his head that was now covered in black slime. He shook it off and sat back down. He stomped on the accelerator making Blooper scream 'OW' three times faster. During this Toadette still dodging that shell desperately searching for the star item, but she had no luck, something she's been lacking a lot lately. Rosalina with her little Luma drove up next to Toadette.

Rosalina: "Oh my! What are you doing in Yoshi's Kart?"

Toadette: "Yoshi let me borrow it while I try and stay alive."

Rosalina: "Oh, where is Yoshi?"

Toadette: "Beats me." During this conversation, Yoshi was still flying ten thousand feet in the air and eventually he reached the ten thousand mark.

Yoshi: "Man! That was scary, but I'm glad it's all over!" Yoshi looked to his right and saw DK Donkey Kong flying a barrel plane coming right at him. DK was reading a magazine at the time.

DK: "Oh yeah, that's hot! You shake it girl! I want some of that!" DK was currently looking at a picture of a banana tree swaying in the breeze. DK wasn't paying attention so he smacked Yoshi in the nose by the fast plane sending him flying only fifty feet. Also, because of that smack the plane began to act weird.

Yoshi: "MY NOSE!!!"

DK: "What the heck!" DK put away the magazine and focused on the controls, but could do nothing.

DK: "MALFUNCTION!!! MALFUNCTION!!!! WE'RE GOING DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWN!!!" The plane did many loop de loops and crashed into Yoshi for a third time. Yoshi somehow landed inside the plane and held on DK for dear life as it broke apart. Soon there was nothing but the steering wheel DK was holding onto. They both fell.

DK & Yoshi: "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!" During this Wario and Daisy were able to catch up to Rosalina and Toadette.

Blooper: "**OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!**" Blooper was still stuck to the tire.

Wario: "You ladies are never gonna be the great……WARIO!! Yeah baby!"

Daisy: "In your dreams fatty!" Wario noticed the pairs of panties Toadette had in the car and snatched them.

Wario: "Cool! Sexy lady panties!" Wario stared at Rosalina's dark blue panties with yellow stars. Rosalina noticed this.

Rosalina: "You pervert! Give me those!" Rosalina snatched her panties and whipped Wario's cheek with them.

Wario: "MY FACE! MY PERFECT FACE!!"

Daisy: "Quit lying to yourself!"

Blooper: "**OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!**" Daisy then noticed her bra in Wario's hand.

Daisy: "HEY!! YOU'RE THE ONE GOING IN MY ROOM AND STEALING MY BRAS!!!" She broke an item box and got a laser sword she attempted to slice Wario's head off but he kept tucking his head into his shirt to prevent that.

Daisy: "Stay still so I can slice you!"

Wario: "NEVER!!"

Toadette: "Why can't this shell blast these dummies instead!?" The shell then blasted Daisy into the sky.

Daisy: "WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

Toadette: "Maybe this shell isn't so bad." The shell tried to blast Toadette again but she dodged.

Toadette: "I hate that shell!" Wario began staring at the bra and wasn't paying attention to the road.

Toadette: "Wario! Watch out for that tree!" Wario threw the bra aside screaming as he crashed into the tree. Five seconds later the car exploded and Wario ran away screaming like an eight year old girl trying to put out the flames. Blooper crawled out of the wreckage using his one unbroken tentacle.

Blooper: "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUCH………"

Rosalina: "You poor thing. Allow me to help you heal." Rosalina carefully picked up Blooper and his remains and got into the car. Rosalina drove off to the lake.

Blooper: "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUCH…………" During this DK and Yoshi were hugging each other screaming as they fell to their doom.

DK: "WHY DID IT HAVE TO END LIKE THIS!!? I HAVE SO MUCH TO LIVE FOR!!!"

Yoshi: "THIS IS THE END!!!! GOOD-BYE DONKEY KONG!!!"

DK: "GOOD-BYE BANANA TREE!!!" They begin sobbing loudly as the ground comes up fast but Yoshi notices something.

Yoshi: "WAIT!!! MAYBE WE'RE NOT DEAD!!! DK, GRAB MY LEGS!!!"

DK: "I DON'T LIKE WHERE THIS IS GOING!!!"

Yoshi: "JUST DO IT!!!!"

DK: "Don't you scream at me."

Yoshi: "DUDE!!! WE'RE GONNA SPLAT ON THE GROUND!!!! JUST PLEASE GRAB MY LEGS!!!"

DK: "Fine..." DK grabbed hold and Yoshi grabs a line of rope that greatly slows their descent. Soon DK's feet touch solid ground and both are unharmed.

DK: "Yes! We're saved! Nice thinking Yoshi! That was really smart! This is so unlike you."

Yoshi: "Gee, thanks.......HEY!!!!"

DK: "Well, I'll see you around."

Yoshi: "WAIT DK, DON'T LET-" DK lets go of the rope and because of this Yoshi flew into the sky like a pebble in a slingshot.

Yoshi: "GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Yoshi disappears in another twinkle and won't be landing on ground for quite a while. During the events of Toadette she decided to give up on finding a star. So she jumped out of her car and ran towards Mario Kart Mansion with the Raged Winged Shell following.

Toadette: "THIS SHELL GOT PROBLEMS!!!" She tripped over a rock and fell flat on her face.

Toadette: "Ow..." She got wide-eyed was she saw the shell right in her face. She sat up and backed up but the shell kept floating menacingly. She soon hit a wall preventing her from moving back any further. She could have sworn she heard evil laughter coming from that freaky shell.

Toadette: "This just isn't my day!" The Winged Shell floated higher and above Toadette as she looked in fear.

Toadette: "Why are you doing this!? You started this mess by smacking me constantly in races!" The shell appeared to be looking at Toadette and floated down to her level. The shell began making beeps and bops and somehow Toadette was able to translate this into words.

Toadette: "You're lonely?" The shell made more beeps.

Toadette: "You another one of your kind?" The shell made more bops.

Toadette: "But why would you hit me so much?" The shell made beeps and bops.

Toadette: "It ain't fun for me and besides the reason we have only one of you is because you can repair unlike the red and green shells." She closed her eyes thinking of what to do. She never thought this shell had a mind of its own. It must have been robotic and somehow adopted emotions. She then heard something crash and shatter on the pavement. She opened her eyes to see the Winged Shell in pieces and Daisy lying down face up on top of it. Toadette could only assume Daisy crushed the Winged Shell when she landed headfirst on it.

Toadette: "Daisy! You okay?" Daisy just laid there not moving. Toadette walked over to see Daisy unconscious with a goofy look on her face.

Toadette: "She's fine." Toadette smiled rolling her eyes and turned to the Winged Shell that was still in pieces but Toadette noticed it was still coming together. Suddenly she came up with a plan.

Toadette: "I know just what to do!" She left. Later at night the shell fully repaired itself and looked around; no one was around. The shell sadly flew back to the item storage for another lonely night. When it opened the door it was surprised at what it saw. Next its storage place was two new Winged Shells: a purple one and a yellow one.

Toadette: "I had E. Gadd transform two normal shells into Winged Shells." The blue shell looked at Toadette who was at the door.

Toadette: "This way, you'll never be lonely again." If it could the blue shell would cry. It crashed into Toadette as if to give her a hug and she returned it.

Toadette: "You're very welcome. Now I have to go. There's a big race tomorrow." She closed the door and allowed the three shells to get acquainted.

**_________________________________________**

This was the final race of the Lighting cup in Bowser's Castle and Toadette needed to get first place in order to win, but she was in fourth and it was towards to end of the last lap. Toadette hit the aerial item box from the ramp right after the tall tower and received a new item. Toadette used the item half hoping it would help and the other half in curiosity. Suddenly a purple and yellow Winged Shell flew ahead while a blue one scooped Toadette's kart on top of it and flew at great speed. Toadette watched the yellow shell explode on Toad T who was in third, the purple shell detonate on Baby Daisy who was in second then she and the blue shell blasted Waluigi who was in first and right in front of the finish line. Toadette passed him and gotten first place winning the cup. Everyone was warped back to the Luigi Circuit and congratulated Toadette for a job well done except Waluigi who went on a rampage saying how worthless and gay Winged Shells were and other insults like and worse than that. The trio of Winged Shells all turned bright red with anger and flew menacing at Waluigi.

Waluigi: "Is that my mom calling me!!? I think it is! Gotta go!" Wally dashed for his life as the Winged Shells chased him all over the place and everyone just laughed at the scene.

Waluigi: "**MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

Joe the Lakitu: "Let me get a photo, Ms. Champion." Toadette raised her trophy high and noticed the blue Winged Shell resting on top on it. Joe took the picture of as she smiled with a thumbs-up and a wink.

Toadette: "Wait! Whatever happened to Yoshi?" Meanwhile Yoshi finally landed on solid ground making a huge crater.

Yoshi: "**MY NOSE!!!!!**" Yoshi climbed out of the crater and began to look around. He seemed to be in a jungle area.

Yoshi: "Where am I? This isn't Yoshi Island or DK Isles." Yoshi made it to the beach and looked out to sea. He was angry and wanted to scream.

Yoshi: "**STUPID WINGED SHELLS!!!! I HATE THEM ALL!!!! IF I EVER SEE ONE AGAIN I'LL POUND IT INTO PIECES!!!!**" Yoshi then heard many beeps and bops. He turned around and spotted a rainbow of hundreds of Winged Shells looking angry. Yoshi saw a signpost and read it slowly in fear.

Yoshi: "'Winged………Shell………Island, oh………no!" Yoshi tried to run but there was no escape and for the next few days Yoshi would blasted continuously by the blasts of the mighty Winged Shells.

Yoshi: "PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA choke wheeze cough Whew, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIN!!!!!!"

Back at the Luigi Circuit.

Toadette: "Winged Shells aren't that big of a trouble; unless you make them mad." Toadette said with a wink.


End file.
